1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the height of the handle of a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby carriages are provided with a handle for the user to push a carriage by hand. Generally, this handle is fixed to the carriage body and its height cannot be adjusted. As a result, there have been various inconveniences. That is, some of the persons who push a baby carriage are tall and others are short. For these persons it is inconvenient that the height of the handle cannot be changed.